


A Case of New Game+

by AllThatJaz4



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deja Vu, Gen, New Game Plus Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThatJaz4/pseuds/AllThatJaz4
Summary: Have you ever felt a sense of déjà vu? As if you've already said something or watched it happened before? Have you ever had dreams that felt more like memories but they haven't happened yet? Or have they.-------A story set in a New Game+ where some characters are more aware of what's going on compared to the rest. Focuses on Goro Akechi and Ren Amamiya.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off a scene I saw play out in my head. I can't wait to get to it!
> 
> Based kind of off the idea of resets from Undertale if you've ever played it. If not, sit back and let's see what happens when some people are more than aware of these repeat events.

Sirens blared in the facility.

Lights flash in warning as the automated voice calls for anyone in the premises to clear the area.

Muted voices shouting from the other side of the metal partition were almost completely drowned out due to all of the noise.

Shadows formed and stalked closer as the two identical faces stared each other down at gunpoint.

Two gunshots, loud and deafening, and then silence.

As he slipped into the black void Goro Akechi had accepted his death. He didn't stand a chance against the Phantom Thieves, no matter how much he tried or schemed. It was for the best though.

If Shido was truly going to have him killed after his election, the young detective wouldn't have had a chance to kill him at all. It was for the best that Goro went now… go out on a bang as they say. Doing at least one good deed to give those pesky Phantom Thieves a fighting chance at taking his father down.

Now, with his pain subsiding and a cold feeling consuming his body, all he had to do was rest.

…

………...

………………...

………...

...

Goro's eyes fly open as he takes a breath, taking a moment to calm down before entering.

He was standing in front of a door at the Diet Building, one he recognized as Shido's office. He had been coming here for a while now, working under his absentee father as his hitman and orchestrating how to get him to win the upcoming Prime Minister Election.

A moment of confusion washes over the young man. What.. was he doing just before this? Oh right. He was at the Precinct with Sae-san, going over case notes and gaining a second opinion he didn't need on a case he caused. He was coming over to report how well the plan was working to Shido. Everything was going according to plan. He would be  _ so pleased _ . That is if Goro even cared about that.

He takes another breath and releases it, plastering his Detective Prince persona onto his face before knocking and entering the Office.

The meeting was a typical exchange between the two. Goro gave his report, Shido nods without looking up from his paperwork and says a few things before either dismissing him or giving him another task. Today he was dismissed, but something was off.

Nothing about Shido was different and sure their meeting was almost clockwork to him but there was this sense of déjà vu that Goro couldn't shake off. Almost like they've had that exact conversation. Goro had already told him about the train incident he caused with a mental shut down.. hadn't he? Or was this the first? His head started to hurt due to the confusion.

Maybe he hadn't had dinner yet. Yes. That was the logical explanation. He just missed a meal was all and the throbbing was just his body telling him to eat something. Thankfully he still had a few frozen meals in his apartment, no need to make anymore stops for the night.

But as the night grew later and Goro finished brushing his teeth before bed he couldn't shake this strange feeling he had. Had that meeting already happened? If it had Shido would have been furious. He hated repeat reports and often cut Goro short if he even recapped an ongoing task. So why was the meeting so familiar to him?

There was really no use in dwelling over it. With no clear reasoning behind it there was no reason to figure it out. All it would do is cause Goro another headache and he already had enough of those dealing with his father. He decides to forget about it and go to bed. He's got a big day tomorrow anyway.

But… he couldn't forget it. Everything seemed relatively normal until he got to the TV station and the recording started.

"So Akechi-kun, what do you think about all of these Mental Shutdown cases? Have the police come to any conclusion as to how they were done?" The female host gestures to the screen behind them, highlighting the train incident that just occurred.

A polite smile on Goro's face is accompanied with a small wave of his hand. "I'm sorry to say that is currently classified information. But I can assure you we are looking into every possible cause." 

"The railway crash the other day now makes the count eight total mysterious accidents, isn't that correct?" The tv screen lights up with a compilation of all of the accidents thus far.

"Is it?" Goro couldn't help but remember more subjects than that. He distinctly remembered targeting corporate rivals for Big Bang Burger but that wasn't right. The train was months before those….

He quickly corrects his slip of the tongue, giving a light chuckle. "Who's to say honestly."

"Were there more incidents reported to the police?"

"Not necessarily but I'm certainly not ruling out the possibility for whoever the culprit is to not have other crimes under their belt. These were all rather elaborate incidents and clearly shows how clever the one behind them is to have eluded the police this many times."

It may not have been too terrible of a slip up but still something was up and his feeling of déjà vu never ceased.

Getting through the rest of the interview wasn't too hard, he just had to focus on the topics they spoke of without giving them any unnecessary information. Once it was over he headed towards the precinct to work on his case.

Even the people at work seemed to be all too familiar. Sharing stories Goro has already overheard as if it was the first time. Cases he was sure were completed were only just being handed out.

Just what was happening?

That night, he dreamt.

A boat on the ocean moved with such speed you could see the waves it caused by looking over the edge. His clothes were white and gold as a red mask laid over his face with a nose just barely long enough to clear his shoulder if he looked too far in one direction.

He made his way through the cruise ship, avoiding guests and suspicious black creatures. He finally finds whom he was looking for on a lower level near the Engine Room. A group of teenagers, clad in Flashy outfits like his, and a cat ran into the room. He could feel his rage growing. That asshole thought he could fake his death, thought he could trick the trickster. Well… we'll see how he fares in real combat.

He jumps over the railing and the sound of his alarm clock made him shoot upwards in his bed.

What… was that? A dream? It felt so real. … so recent.

_ 'Well this is aggravating,' _ Goro had thought to himself running a hand down his face.  _ 'Just what the hell is happening?' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren makes a deal. How could it go wrong?

"What's wrong?" It was hard to get used to this voice. As much as he was glad the real Igor was back, Ren was just more acquainted with the deep booming voice of his fake and hearing this higher nasally one was still rather shocking. "You have completed your rehabilitation and contract, have you not? What is troubling you, my guest?"

Ren sat in his cell, in his normal clothes he wore to bed thankfully, thumbs twiddling with each other as he contemplated what he was feeling. It was true. It was all over. They found the true culprit, destroyed Mementos, saved the world, shot a god in the face. But… Ren didn't feel too at ease. He couldn't help feeling like he could have done better. As if he might have been able to prevent more of the deaths that had occurred if only he acted sooner.

A hand lightly rests on his shoulder, a second following shortly after to rest on his hands to pause his twiddling. Lavenza was so much different from the twins as well. She was both of them and neither all at once but it was a nice change to not be yelled at near constantly. Her gentle touch seemed to be telling him silently that it was okay, just as a mother's touch would be. Strange as that was coming from a child who could be no older than grade school. He would never say that out loud though… just in case Lavenza inherited Caroline's quick temper.

"We cannot help you if you do not tell us what is wrong." Her soft voice reminding Ren of Justine if she had ever learnt to smile. "As long as you come here you will be our guest and we will do what is in our power to assist." Her smile too… so delicate, so sincere. How could anyone ever deny a child with that face anything.

"I'm not sure if you could help me this time." The teenager finally admits, leaning back and resting against the wall his cot was against. "I know I've succeeded but… I still feel like I failed."

"How so, my boy?" Was it possible to say that this Igor's smile was even more sincere than the fake's? "You have accomplished much in your time visiting this Room."

"I know.. I just…" Ren runs a hand through his hair, his fingers getting caught in curls and knots as he brushes them out, letting his hair fall back into place naturally. "I feel like… I could've done more."

".... come here, if you please."

Ren did as instructed, getting up from his cot to stand next to Igor's desk, Lavenza following behind before moving to stand next to her Master.

"What, may I ask, could you have done more of?" Igor rested his hands on the desk in front of him as he looked up at the boy, reading him for what he might say.

"... save people… save  _ more _ people. So many people lost their lives and… it's not fair. If I had been a little quicker… little smarter… I could have saved Haru's dad, or Principle Kobayakawa… or…" He trailed off but Igor seemed to know who he meant, giving a slight hum at the fool's answer.

"Very well," he started, taking a moment to smile to himself even if only briefly before continuing. "There is something I can do for you. I can send you back, as far as when you first arrived to this Velvet Room."

"Back?"

"Yes. You can think of it as turning back time. Or sending your current state of consciousness back to be in your body at that time. You will remember everything that has happened, everything that you went through but you will be starting over again."

This… was almost too good to be true. He could go back  _ and _ remember everything? He'll know what's coming when and how to avoid it. He could truly save more people just by having the extra knowledge! "Are.. you serious? I can really do that?"

"But of course. If it is your wish, it is my duty to assist you in whatever way I can. You are my guest after all." Before Ren could reply with his gratitude Igor raises a hand. "A warning first. I advise you not speak of your knowledge of the future to others but do remember that you are not alone in your endeavors."

"I won't! Thank you so much!"

He was already planning out what changes he would make when Igor decided the boy was ready to depart. He snaps his fingers and Ren's eyes instantly felt heavy. His eyes closing as his body lost its ability to stand. Before his head hit the table his body disintegrated into a dusty blue mist, swirling in the air momentarily before settling on the floor.

"It was a shame I could not be of more service to you." Even though Ren wasn't there anymore, Igor continued to speak a few parting words. "But… I look forward to seeing your progress when we meet again, Ren Amamiya."

…

………...

………………...

………...

...

Ren opened his eyes with a start, chains on the wall clattering as he moved even slightly. It didn't take him long to notice the shackles and chains on his wrists and ankles, confining him to his location.

A pair of twin girls in matching prison guard outfits move to stand in front of the cell as if beckoning him to come closer. He stands and walks towards the cell's opening, moving with some difficulty due to the chains. As soon as his hands grasp the metal frame he spots the long nosed man at his desk.

"Trickster. Welcome to my Velvet Room." A deep voice Ren was all too familiar with called out to him, sounding much more ominous than he ever had while playing his role as  _ 'Igor' _ . Even the air around him seem to hang in a different way, as it was stagnate and unable to move properly causing anyone close to have difficulty breathing properly.

The young prisoner couldn't help his smirk. He may have to deal with this jerk again, but he won't know what's coming. He's gonna make sure Yalbadoath doesn't get his way and make sure those who lost their lives would survive. There was no need for unnecessary bloodshed this time. Ren would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. Lavenza and Igor are such soft characters compared to the twins and Yalbadoath's Igor.
> 
> This fic is pretty fun to write as well! I already have part of chapter 3 going so please stay tuned!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will focus on more characters.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
